Seperate clans
by alexandriajames96
Summary: Camilla is known by a lot of people as a sweet and kind girl, doesn't seem like the type to be with the wrong crowd. That's becuase she keeps her life style at home secret from everyone who's around her. Her father is known as a dangerous and fearful gang leader, kind of like the fogteeth gang but more gruesome and bloody. Camilla was always told to never associate with them or any
1. Chapter 1(colors day)

The sun was beaming down on L.A today, it was so that it felt like the earth was being cooked. Laying on the beach towel Camilla sat up to look out at the water, it looked so good that she wanted to run over and dive right in to cool off. Sadly for her she forgot her swim suit at home so she gets to sit and watch her friends enjoy the refreshing pleasure of the beach.

"Aye Camilla just come on it, you don't need a swim suit to swim." Rosa shouted out while signalling her to come in, she shook her head and cupped her hands together.

"No, I do t want to get my hair wet." she yelled back.

"Perra, tu pelo es un desastre de todos modos!" (Bitch, your hair is a mess anyways!)Rosa yelled back with a smirk, Camilla flipped her off and laughed.

Glancing down at her smart watch Camilla saw that it was starting to get late, grabbing her back she began standing up and signalling her friends.

"I have to leave!" she yelled, all of the groaned.

"Come on, stay a bit longer. Can't your dad wait for you?" Sabrina asked, immediately shook no.

"My papa isn't a patient man, I'll text you guys when I get home, bye!" she said then started heading to her car, everyone said bye back.

Once getting inside her car she started it up and punched it into gear out of the parking lot. While driving she pressed the touch screen to signal the Bluetooth connection to her phone, then pressed the call icon.

"Call papa"she said aloud, waiting for the call to go through and hear the speakers start to ringing.

A second later the phone picked up and she heard her dads voice.

"Hola mama, where are you?" he said in a calm voice.

"Sorry Papa, I'm running a bit late. Sabrina invited me to the beach with the girls and I lost track of time." Camilla explained, she knew he wouldn't be that mad at her but it would annoy him she was running late.

He groaned a bit but didn't make a fuss over it.

"It's alright, but get here quickly the party is about to start without you." he said, she knew today was an important day for him. Her big brother was about to earn his colors tonight, and to her father that was the most special day for him.

"Ok papa, I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you to my baby, bye."he said back then the hung up.

* * *

Camilla made hast with driving fast to make it on time, this whole thing wasn't that big of a deal to her. Her big brother was at the prime male age where he was ready to be colored and accepted into La sangre dorada (The golden blood)gang.

For a female to be colored Camilla was already at the age,twenty two years old but she doesn't want anything to do with that lifestyle her dads in.

That type of life is how her father lost everything, losing someone so precious and dear to you, and gave birth to both your beautiful gifts of life. Camilla never really knew her mother, but her brother told many great things about her. She was like a guardian angel for her father and helped him through rough patches, but when she died he just lost it.

Growing up Camillas dad made sure she was always safe and watched over heavily, there was never a time where she was able to have space for herself. That is until she turned eighteen and graduated highschool, she was able to move out on her own and have a place all to herself. That was because her dad paid for the house she's staying in, so there was a bit of boundaries she still have to abide.

Half way down the street from the house Camilla stopped at a red light, vibration of the loud music came from the car beside hers. Looking to the side she saw a black car packed with orcs, the colors they wore represented Fogteeth gang.

The one in the driver seat glanced over at her and shot a toothy grin and winked, the others soon started whistling and cat calling.

Turning to look at them Camilla flashed the hand symbol for the gang, they all immediately stopped what they were doing and glared at her. Smirking she turned back towards the wheel and blew a cheeky kiss at them. When the light turned green she punched the gear in and sped off fast leaving dust in her trail.

* * *

A few minutes later Camilla pulled into the street of the house, there were A lot of cars parked on her block, everybody affiliated with her father was here for the big celebration today. Finding a parking spot Camilla made her way towards the front of the house.

There were a few people outside the house, some were family and the other were friends of her father. Few said hello when she walked by and made it into the house, more people were inside talking and walking around. It wasn't till she made it to the Kitchen were her brother was standing talking to one of her dads close friends.

"Aye big man." she said aloud, he turned around gave a big smile.

"Hey come here squirt." he said then scooped Camilla up in his arms and squeezed hard.

"Gah! Let go of me jackass!" she squeaked out in laughter, soon both of them laughed together.

Soon after everyone started chanting when the sound of our father came into the room, both Camilla and her brother pulled away fro each other and stood up straight till he came to them. He embraced Camilla in his arms and did the same with her brother.

"It's so good to see Camilla for your big brothers special day." he said with joy, she smiled up at him.

"I wouldn't miss it papa." she said, he brought a hand to her shoulder.

"You know...if you've changed your mind mama." he tried finishing but Camilla shrugged his hand off.

"Papa..its Ricardos day..let it be about him." she said while looking down, he didn't respond and just patted her arm.

Camilla knew that this discussion was far from over, but right now wouldn't be the best time to continue it. Ricardo didn't say a word till their father came in front of him.

"Hoy es un día especial, el día en que mi niño se convierte en hombre y se convierte en hermano del clan de sangre dorada!"( _ **Today is a special day, the day that my boy becomes a man and becomes a brother of the golden blood clan)**_ he chanted, everyone cheered and raised their hand in the air.

Camilla smiled up at her brother, this was probably his biggest moment in life, she just hopes that her father can finally realize that this isn't what she wants. She wants freedom to live her own life and not have people know or be afraid of what she is and who she's related to, to be able to find her own experiences and see things she's never known before.

 _One day..just one day_..


	2. Family issues

The party lasted for hours, everyone was eating and dancing. Really having a good time, Camilla was trying to enjoy herself with talking to Ricardo and his friends, but with what knowing what he has to do tonight to be completely colored is unsettling to her. The initiation involves having the new member going out with the leader and other members, they target members from other gangs and have the new member kill them.

The thought of having to do that haunts Camilla, the idea of having to take someone's life just to joint some fucking gang is sick and idiotic to her.

Her father was yelling to get everyone's attention, guessing by how dark it was meant that it was time.

"Escucha, es hora de la iniciación, Ricardo se sube al auto." ( **L** **isten up, it's time for the initiation, Ricardo get in the car out back.)** he said then turn over to walk to Camilla.

"Camilla, ¿no quieres venir?"( **Camilla, are you don't want to come.)** he asked her, Camilla looked at him and shook her head.

"Papa no... Just please be careful.." she said, he cupped at her face and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Ok mama, alright lets go.. Manuel watch over the house and her for me." he stated then walked out with a bunch of other guys.

* * *

 **Camilla POV**

I was sitting on the couch waiting with anticipation, in my mind I want my brother to have an epiphany and not go through with this initiation. But knowing how much this means to our dad, he's going to go through with it.

So many times there's been backfires in the past ones, a few times dad lost a few men and some ended up in prison. I just don't want that to happen to Rick, having to go see him in jail visits or having to go pick out his dead body.

The image of it brings tears to my eyes, looking over there was Emmanuel and Juan over in the dinning room playing cards with each other till the sound of one of their phones ringing.

Watching I saw Emmanuel answered his phone that rang, listening I could hear that it was my dad who was calling.

"Aye is everything alright?" he asked, when my dad was talking on the other end his body language changed.

He looked over at Juan then at me, the look on his face meant that something wasn't good.

"Ok ok...everything's fine over here just take the secret route to the place and..hey..aye Victor!"" he yelled, from where I was sitting I could hear the sounds of gunfire on the other end of the phone, it sounds crazy but out from the window it sounded like gun fire from far away.

Panicking I got up and went over towards them, the line on the other end hung up and Emmanuel seemed anxious.

"Wh..What's going on..Are they in danger?!" I asked in panic, he shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.

Not wanting to wait around I grabbed my keys on the kitchen counter and started making my way towards the front door. Before I could even reach the door knob Juan was rushing to get in between me and the door.

"No no mija you can't go out there." he said, I looked at him stupid and tried pushing him out the way.

"I don't know if somethings wrong, I need to know that there ok." I said , so many things were going through my head of possibilities that could be happening.

The thought of Ricardo and dad being shot and killed caused a painful ache in my chest, my eyes immediately swelled up. Desperately I pushed him out the way and go for the door, Emmanuel tried calling my dad back but the phone wasn't picking up.

"Shit..shit..., we need to go over to Cathedral." he said walking over towards me and Juan.

I was escorted from the front and we rushed to the car parked in the driveway, getting in the back both of them quickly got inside and turned on the car. Within seconds we pulled out and sped down street like a bullet, anxiously I looked out in both back windows to see if there were signs of my brother and dad being near the area.

There were police lights coming up the front on the other corner of a block, passing it up I saw that there were some Altamira crews on the side walk getting handcuffed and a few dead bodies on the street. Panic washed over me to thinking that it could possibly be them.

Juan tried calling my dad over and over, after the tenth time calling finally there was a response. Immediately I reach out and snatched the phone from his hand.

"Papá, papá está todo bien, ¿dónde está Ricardo?" **(Dad, Dad is everything ok, where's Ricardo?!)** I asked panickly almost screaming into the phone.

The sound of his voice on the other end lifted a big weight on my heart in relief, my heart was calming down while I chuckled with happy tears.

"Todo está bien, mi amor, te veremos aquí en un segundo."( **Everything's fine my love, we'll see you here in a second.)** he said on the other end.

It took a few more blocks but we were finally there, waiting for them to stop the car I rushed out the car and towards inside. Pushing the doors open I was met with a few of the members that were watching over the place, rushing through everyone I was able to make it over to one of the rooms.

Once getting inside I saw Ricardo and our dad, the looked winded out and tired. Happy I ran over and leaped into Ricardos arms in deep relief, he caught me and held onto me. My arms tightened around his neck and I let my worried emotions wash over me and cry in his arms.

"Oye, estoy bien, hermana, no llores."  
( **Hey, I'm alright sis don't cry.)** he said while rubbing my back in comfort.

"No me vuelvas a asustar así de nuevo, imbécil!( **Don't you fucking scare me like that again moron!)** I yelled against his chest while crying, looking over I saw our dad smiling at us, immediately I went over and embraced him tightly as possible.

"We're ok mija, it's ok." he said while rubbing my head, for some reason I got angry at his words.

Pushing my self off I stared up at him with tears and anger in my eyes.

"No it's not ok, you could've gotten killed including him!" I said while pointing at Rick, everyone was staring at us now but I didn't care.

My dad came over to me and tried to calm me, his hand resting on my shoulder and other to my face.

"But we're fine now and safe, just relax and we can talk later." he said, I pushed his hands away and scoffed at him.

"Talk later about what... I told i don't want any part of this gang bullshit Papa.!" I yelled, a few of the members started muttering and looking surprised at my words.

Ricardo came over beside me and tried to stop this from escalating more.

"Guys..lets not do this now.. Just calm down and we can ..." cutting him off I pushed him away and looked at both of them.

"No.. I don't want to be apart of this life style you guys, I especially wished that you didn't go through with this Rick." I said looking at him in disappointment.

My dad seemed to be aggravated by my words, but he needs to know how I really feel even if it hurts him.

"Papa, I can't live like this anymore. How would mama feel if she saw how we were living." , when saying that I saw the mood of dread on my dads face.

"Camilla, I suggest you choose your next words..carefully." he said sternly, always I would hold my tongue with my father but enough was enough.

"Why, because you know that if she were still here we wouldn't be in this situation. But she's not, because this type of bullshit is what got her killed in the first place!" I yelled, unexpectedly a sharp impact came across my face.

Everyony stood dead silent to my dad slapping me, Rick looked at me and then at my dad in both shock and outrage. He got in between me and him, I was still in awe that he had actually did that. My father has never raised his hand to me or my brother, he was never abusive to us or harshly punished us. But for the first time, I was hit by him.

From looking up at him I saw that he had regretted doing what he did, looking at his hand he looked back at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Mija...baby I " he tried saying but I rushed passed him and ran out the room.

The sound of Ricardo calling behind me filled the cathedral but I ignored him and ran out the building and into the night. Not even bothering to stop I kept on running till I was at least a block or two away from that place. Tears were running down my face and I hugged myself , not even wanting to see them at all or going back home.

Reaching into my back pocket I went through my contacts and called up Sabrina, it rang a few times till she answered.

"Aye puta, what's up with you tonight?"she asked, right now I need to do something wild and fun to get myself out of this funk.

Remebering that one of my guy friends said that there was a huge party that the fogteeth gang hosted for everyone to come, my father would never allow me to even step foot in a place where there were fogteeth. But right now I could give a shit about his rules and what he says.

"Big Plans, text the girls and find the sexiest outfit you have. We're turning up tonight.


	3. Wild temptation(pt1)

Camilla was waiting in the car with Sabrina for Linda and her sister outside there house, she got dressed when Sabrina picked up and brought her back to her place.

After going through various clothing options Camilla found something that met her appeal for tonight, a nice pair of light torn up jeans, black heel combat boots and a clean gray tank top. She wasn't going to go for the typical slurry little black dress, this was a fogteeth party they were going to, and you have to dress to represent the vibe of the party.

The girls got inside the car and Sabrina pulled off, Camilla felt the vibration of her phone going off. Her brother had been calling her non-stop since she left, whenever something happens Ricardo would always go in parent mode with Camilla. Pulling out the phone she pressed done on the home screen and turned it off.

"Who's blowing up your phone girl?" Linda asked from the back seat.

"Nobody, you guys ready for this party?" Camilla asked trying to get pumped up.

Sabrina turned down Ramona Boulevard, the building was right down this street.

"Do you guys think it's a good idea to go to a fogteeth party, you heard about what happened last month at their party?" Rosa asked, Camilla sighed at irritation.

Linda's sister always had to be the one to second guess something, from what was know about what happened last time at their party two cops crashed the event bringing along the Altamira gang which involved guns.

"It's fine, plus I heard that they upped the security letting people in, so there will be no guns." Sabrina said in reassurance.

The car pulled up across the street from the building , once the car was parked and turned off Camilla got out. Linda and Rosa got out after, both had the look of excitement on their faces.

"What are you waiting for, let go in and party bitches!" Sabrina said while shaking Camilla, all of them laughed and then started heading towards the front entrance.

* * *

 **Camilla POV**

Getting passed the bouncer I could feel how intense the atmosphere was in here, there were a lot of orcs. But also a mix of people, some looked normal and others oddly, but in a cool way.

Linda and Rosa looked to go find us a sitting spot, Sabrina dragged me over to the bar to go get us all drinks. The bar tender was a orc girl, she had huge tattoos on both arms and piercing.

"Hello sweethearts, what can I get for you?" she yelled out over the loud music, Sabrina pulled closer and yelled in her ear what drinks to make.

Looking around us I noticed a few people staring over at us, hopefully they were only looking out of perversion and not in noticing.

Every time I go out I hope and pray no one notices me from my and my father, just because I'm not in the gang doesn't mean that I don't get recognized for being the daughter of a devilish gang leader.

Getting startled I felt a presence of a large figure from beside me, looking up I saw a fogteeth looking down at me. He was wearing a orange and black jersey with a number on it, he place his hand on the bar counter and leaned close so I could hear him talking.

"Sup, the names Damian" he yelled to my ear, the feel of his hot breathe on my skin felt uncomfortable but I didn't want to be a bitch and piss him off.

"Names Camilla." I yelled back, Sabrina looked over and saw him talking to me.

"Aye who's this hot stuff?" she yelled over and smirked at him, rolling my eyes waited for the bar tender to make our drinks and hand them over to us.

I listened as Sabrina flirted with Damian, he didn't seem to mind one bit. Sabrina was always the flirtatious type of girl, she especially had a thing for orcs, throughout highschool she had a few flings with orcs on the football team. I don't judge her by all that, though sometimes she can be a handful when her flirting get a to explicit.

"You should come sit over with us!" Sabrina yelled while touching up on his arms, annoyed I grabbed our drinks and tugged on her arm.

"Sorry it's a girls only night out, she'll see you on the dance floor! I yelled over to him and started dragging her along while walking to Linda and Rosa.

"Aww come on Camilla, did you see how huge that guy was... I was working my magic. She whined, I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"The only magic you were working was getting pulled into a gang fuck." I said sarcastically.

"That'd be a hell of a orgasm." she said with a devious chuckle, I cringed a little at the haunting image she's probably thinking about.

Yes Sabrina was never shy about telling me her experiences with being with orcs, sometimes it could get a bit grotesque but often I would get a bit curious about trying to be with an orc. I was never allowed to be in a relationship growing up, sure there were a few secret boyfriends I tried to have but they never lasted.

One because I would never give in to perpressure and give into what they wanted, and two because when my brother would find out he'd threaten them to stay away from me.

Finally getting to the girls I grabbed the shot glasses from the plate and have the rest to them.

"Let's make this night last and get fucked up!" I yelled out and took down two of my shot glasses.

About five shots and a few caronas I was starting to feel more relaxed and loose, the thought of what happened early today was fading away from my mind. The music playing was starting to rile me up inside, wanting to dance badly I grabbed Sabrina and pulled her over towards the dance floor.

I was having a fucking good time dancing, the music that was playing made my mood so much better. Linda and Rosa soon came to the dance floor and started dancing with us, we danced with each on another.

Glancing over I noticed that Orc from earlier was looking over at us, he was standing with three other guys. They seemed really interested in us so I thought, why not have a little fun.

"Sabrina, ese tipo con el que estabas coqueteando" **(Sabrina there's that guy you were flirting with.)** I called over while tilting my head towards their direction, she looked over and smiled at him.

"Vamos a mezclarnos con ellos." **(Let's go mingle with them.)** Sabrina said while getting the girls attention, before walking over towards them all of us grabbed onto each others hand to make through the crowded dance floor together.

 **Normal POV**

* * *

Camilla and them made their way across the other end of the dance floor, right away Sabrina walked over to the Damian who she met earlier.

"Hey boys, what's going on?" she asked, the other orcs put their attention towards Rosa and Linda.

"Just enjoying the lovely view, do you ladies want to go to our VIP booth over there"one of them said while pointing over in the other direction of them.

Camilla looked at the girls and shrugged her shoulders,"Why the fuck not, lead the way big boy." she said with a smirk while taking the guys hand and letting him lead them.

Getting passed a few people and fogteeth members they entered the VIP booth, it was big and looked cozy, the guys let the girls sit down first before taking a seat right beside them. Sabrina was already getting comfortable with Damian, while the girls were coming along with the guys they were with.

Camilla felt a bit uneasy with the guy who was getting close to her, thinking of something she said something close to his ear.

"I want a drink." she said, he nodded his head and asked what kind.

"Surprise me." she said, he got up and went to the bar.

Once he left Camilla felt ok for a moment, in the back of her mind he knew what his intentions were. He wasn't a bad looking orc, but she just didn't like the vibe from him. Somebody came inside the booth, thinking that it was the guy Camilla looked up to grab her drink, but to her confusion it was another Orc, he looked a lot bigger than the other guy.

"Dorghu" all the guys said aloud while placing their fist against their chest.

Camilla watched this and then looked back up at the guy, he did the same and then too a seat on the other end of the booth beside her. He turned his eyes to look at her, for some reason when his eyes met with hers a unexpected chill ran down her back.

"Who are these lovely ladies you guy kidnapped"he asked jokingly while still looking at Camilla, Sabrina looked over and started pointing.

"My names Sabrina, this is Rosa and Linda.. Thay sexy woman right next to you is Camilla."she said while winking at Camilla, everyone waved and said hello.

Camilla felt a bit embarrassed when she said that but just smiled and waved at him, he chuckled and then took a swig from the bottle he had in his hand. A minute later the guy came back with a drink for Camilla, he then noticed Dorghu and did the same thing the other guys did.

"Aye Brent, tell the bar tender to bring us a bunch of drinks for our new friends." he said, Camilla took a sip of her drink and almost gauged from how strong it was.

Coughing a bit she felt Dorghu softly pat at her back.

"You ok girl?" he asked, she shook her head yes.

"Must be to strong for you I guess." he said with a chuckle while take a swig from his bottle, feeling a bit insulted Camilla shot down her drink.

Without even asking she snatched the bottle from his hand and started chugging it down, the liquor inside was fire ball and it was very strong. Trying not to choke a bit Camilla breathed through her nose and kept chugging till the bottle was completely empty, placing it down booth hard on the table in front of her.

"Yes bitch, my baby girl came to party!"Sabrina said while laughing with Damian, she looked over at Dorghu who looked surprised and amused by her action.

"Surprised you chugged down that bottle."he said, smirking she leaned back against the booth with her arms above her head.

"Bet I can out drink a big guy like you." she teased, he looked at her with a hint of intimidation in his eyes.

"Is that a challenge I hear little girl?" he said with a amused smirk, she leaned a bit close to him and flashed a cheeky smile.

"You bet hot stuff, bring it."she challenged.


End file.
